


It's a strange world, hm?

by The_devils_cigarettes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_devils_cigarettes/pseuds/The_devils_cigarettes
Summary: This is basically where Billy and Steve fall in love and such.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 4





	It's a strange world, hm?

Steve was a normal kid for the most part. He was your typical 80s jock. Steve was the most popular kid in school and everyone loved him. 

"Hey Nancy, I was wondering if you were going to the party tonight?" Steve said sliding up to Nancy and leaning against her locker. Nancy looked over at him and smiled awkwardly. "Uh, well I was planning on hanging out with Jonathan and having a game night with him." She said smiling and avoiding looking into Steve's eyes. Steve nodded slowly and looked down. "Oh, alright. Well, if you change your mind, tell me." He said kissing her forehead and leaving. Nancy nodded and walked off not knowing how to tell Steve that she didn't love him anymore.

Later that day, it was around 10pm. Everyone was showing up to this party and having fun and drinking. Steve was having fun and was getting drunker and drunker by the second. He was happy and was playing truth or dare with a group of people. He got dared to find a random guy and throw them into the pool. Steve got up and walked around and grabbed a random guy and threw him into the pool. The guy that he threw into the pool was Billy Hargrove and he looked absolutely pissed.

Steve knew he immediately fucked up and started to run away. Billy got out of the pool and chased after him. Everyone followed and was cheering and such. Billy tackled Steve and was fighting him in the grass of the front lawn. Everyone circled around them and were cheering and yelling and being drunk teenagers. Billy was beating the shit out of Steve and was not taking any shit from him. Steve was trying to defend himself, but it wasn't working.

Soon they got pulled apart and Steve looked like shit. Billy was yelling slurs and he was still pissed off. Steve eventually went home and was yelled at by his dad and was hit and sent to his room. Steve huffed and went upstairs and into his room and sat in his chair and picked up a magazine and started to read through it and try to ignore his drunk dad yelling at him. 

When Billy got home, it was even worse. He got slammed against the wall and was yelled at and hit. Max felt bad and tried to get her step dad to stop, but she got sent out of the room. Billy ended that night with bruises and marks on his body in bed. He watched the ceiling and wanted to get out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope y'all enjoy. This is probably gonna be bad, so prepare yourselves.


End file.
